A Thousand Years
by andthestorystarts
Summary: Sherlock and John get dragged along to a party by Mycroft. Dancing is involved, along with quiet singing, and pretty much trying to turn this song into a happier one than most of the fandom know it as. Not entirely sure if this will continue, might just be a oneshot.


**A Thousand Years -Sherlock fanfic**

Sherlock positively _loathed_ parties. Especially ones that Mycroft had forced him to go to. This party fit both of the criteria. Not to mention that he hadn't seen John among the shifting masses of people for more than a couple of minutes, which made him all the more irritated at the whole thing. He was sitting, slightly slumped, on a chair with it's back facing the wall. He was in the corner of the room, as far away from most of the people as possible. Music was playing, loud enough not to get drowned out by the constant murmur of conversation. A fair few pairs were out on the floor, doing a dance which he couldn't bother finding the name of. His eyes were flitting about the room, gathering data. He was terribly bored. He was actually mainly looking for John, who had gone to get a drink a while ago. It was possible that he had struck up a conversation with a woman while he was there. Sherlock hoped that the bar was just flooded with orders instead of that option. His fingers began tapping against his thigh. After a few songs had been and gone, he _finally_ spotted him, threading his way through the people, a drink in each hand, looking slightly irritated at something. John pulled the chair opposite Sherlock toward him, hooking his foot around the leg to do so, placing the drinks on the table top, and sitting down with a small sigh. Sherlock's fingers slowed the irritated tapping, then stopped altogether. John gestured to the drink nearest Sherlock.  
'That's yours.' He picked up his own and took a sip.  
Sherlock blinked, murmuring thanks, then reached out to lift the glass to his mouth. The flavour of the drink spread over his tongue, and he swallowed. It was rather nice, actually. He didn't drink very often, he found that if he had too much, it dulled his intellect an alarming amount, but he rather liked this one. 'So, what took you so long?' He asked eventually.  
John let out a breath. 'For starters, the crowd was larger than I expected it to be. Seems to be a lot more people who don't want to be here than I first thought.'  
'And secondly?'  
John hesitated for a second. 'Some woman wouldn't let me come back here.' He saw an eye-roll from Sherlock and immediately switched to defence mode. 'I kept trying to get a pause in her talking, but she just wouldn't stop! It was like she needed to say anything meaningless that came into her head!'  
'How did you eventually get away from her, then? Let her talk until she ran out of things to say?'  
'Oh, god no. She could keep going all night, I bet. I eventually just got so fed up with her that I said something along the lines of "I'm sorry, my boyfriend probably is beginning to wonder where I am right about now." And left.' John ran a hand through his hair, a light dusting of red upon his cheeks. 'Lots of people think that we're together, so that excuse to leave just popped into my head.'  
Sherlock had stilled, and he swallowed, putting the now-empty glass down on the table when he realised that he was holding it in mid-air. Luckily, John didn't seem to have noticed. The song changed once again, the first few notes drifting over to him. He lifted himself to his feet, and offered his hand to John. 'Care for a dance?' John looked at the hand for a heartbeat, then took it.  
The song was a bit faster than a slow dance, where couples just meandered around, swaying back and forth, but it wasn't something that learned dances would cover either. It wasn't really a song a party like this would usually play. The pairs had started to leave, to make way for the couples.  
Sherlock's arms went around John's waist, ignoring the small splutters that the man made as a reaction. His fingers linked together behind the ex-army doctor's back. After a moment, John hesitantly did the same. The lyrics came on after a couple of more seconds.  
_Heart beats fast_  
_Colours and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall… __  
_They swayed slowly from side to side, stepping here and there, starting to go in small circles. They both stayed quiet, looking at the other, until the chorus circled round for the second time, which had slightly different lyrics.  
Sherlock quietly began whisper-singing the words, his voice turning low and husky, quiet enough so only John could hear.  
_'I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time had brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

John's cheeks coloured a couple more shades deeper. Sherlock's half-lidded eyes had swept across John's expression as the words passed, but had not left him. His singing wasn't half bad either. John swallowed, suddenly nervous. He mentally scrambled for a topic, and picked the first one that came to mind that was fairly decent.  
'You know this song?'  
Sherlock gave a nod. 'Yes. It plays rather often recently. It's a bit more feminine than my usual tastes, but I've developed a liking for it.' He gave a small one-shouldered shrug.  
'Do you feel that way about anyone?' John gave himself a mental kick after the words had slipped out. A small smile had started on Sherlock's face, and John scrabbled to make himself sound less interested. 'I mean, most people identify with songs that they can relate to, that they agree with.'  
Sherlock looked at him, then murmured, 'I do, yes.' The small smile came back. 'Why are you curious?'  
'N-no reason.' A stutter. Lovely. That will _definitely_ convince him. 'I- You just don't seem to be the type to be interested in.. anyone.' John was beginning to feel a little hopeful, though he tried to ignore it, just in case.  
'Well I am.' Sherlock replied after a moment. 'Would you like to know who it is?' His voice had dropped even lower, so John had to lean in a little to hear him properly.  
John blinked, then nodded, unconsciously leaning a little closer than just flatmates would. The song was slowing down, petering out, and it wasn't going to last any longer than a few more seconds.  
'You.' Came the soft murmur, before Sherlock leaned down that small amount that was between them and kissed him.


End file.
